mariochacfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach (Peach)
Princess Peach Toadstool is the princess of the mushroom kingdom. She is mostly the damsel in distress and is always rescued by her beloved savior, Mario and his gang. She is mostly kipnapped by Bowser. There are also a lot of other enemies that kipnap Princess Peach such as Dry Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wart and Wario. Peach always wears a pink dress which shows her feminine personality and kind temperament. When this happened, people thought it was an excellent idea and they put Peach in video games for over 20 years. She is a supporting main character that helps nintendo get success. In some games, she is a playable character. Peach is dating Mario. She is also friends with Luigi, Toad and best friends with Princess Daisy. History Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. was the first game where Peach appeared in. Bowser was attacking the Mushroom Kingdom. It was told the the Mushroom King's daughter (Peach) would break the spell. That's why Bowser kipnapped Princess Peach the first time. Mario and Luigi knows the threat and they went to save Princess Peach. After completing all seven castles and after defeating Bowser, they finally rescued her. In reward, Princess Peach would kiss both of them on the cheek. In the game Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Peach is kipnapped by Bowser again and is rescued by Mario in the same way. Super Mario Bros. 2 In Super Mario Bros. 2, Princess Peach, Mario and Luigi was called upon the Suncon people to save their dream land from the evil Wart. Peach's main ability was to have limited fluttering time after jumping. She was the weakest player in the game and had a very bad vertical jump, but her floating ability is unlike the other characters. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser made a new return to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. He sent the Koopalings to each land and using magic, they turned the kings of the different lands into differnet species. Peach sent Mario and Luigi to rescue the kings. She also sent them items to use in their quest. When Mario and Luigi finished one world, Peach would give them another letter telling them their next destination and told them what item they unlocked. When Mario and Luigi complete the Pipe Land, the letter they received was not from Peach but from Bowser. He has included that he has captured Princess Peach and she is in the Dark Land so the two brothers go to the Dark Land to save her as well. Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi and Peach are on a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser kipnapped her again, he held her in Bowser's Castle in the Valley of Bowser. He held her in a Koopa Clown Car during the last battle with the brothers, which made her have the chance to help. She threw mushrooms to the brothers right before Bowser retreated after being hit.